Flexible, slotted metallic bands have been used in the past to connect the drive shaft of a reversible motor to a linear actuator so that rotational motion of the motor drive shaft can be transformed into linear motion of the actuator. For the most part, such bands do not provide error-free connection of the actuator and the motor drive shaft because the band give rise to backlash problems and problems relating to expansion and contraction of the band due to ambient temperature variations. Errors arising because of such problems become extremely significant when the actuator is used to support and to move magnetic read-write heads of a magnetic disk drive assembly.
Because of these problems associated with conventional connector bands, a need has arisen for improvements in the mounting of such a band to eliminate backlash and temperature variation problems and to assure immediate response of a linear actuator to the rotation of a reversible drive motor.